


I Have Loved The Stars Too Fondly (To Be Fearful of The Night)

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Soft College Boiiis [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Barista Tony Stark, Cute, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy tony, Football Player Steve Rogers, Insecure Steve, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Stargazing, Steve Rogers Feels, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark, Tony always wears Steve's clothes, Tony is Smol, Tony is scrawny, Tony-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barista tony, smol tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: starksnack gave me a bunch of prompts and I decided to start with stargazing!! Steve is feeling a little insecure about how busy he and Tony are and Tony suggests a stargazing date. Total fluff!





	I Have Loved The Stars Too Fondly (To Be Fearful of The Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry there has been such a long break in this series but I promise I'm not abandoning it. I think I love this universe too much to get stop creating content for it. If you guys ever want to send prompts or fanart you can send it to writetheskyaway@gmail.com or you can send me asks at my tumblr which is withstarryeyes.tumblr.com.
> 
> HI YALL so, snarksnack, a genuine QUEEN, made some fanart for this fic. Please go give her some love!! You can find it on her tumblr, starksnack, by copying and pasting this link into the searchbar: https://starksnack.tumblr.com/post/183924517398/my-queen-withstarryeyes-wrote-this-fic-based-on-a

He finds Tony on the roof of their apartment building, in a large, black sweatshirt that Steve bought when he was abroad in Paris. It has sleeves with small, white stripes going down the side of it, and a white imprint of the Eiffel tower on the front. He knew Tony would steal that when he bought it, just the right size for him and just big enough for Tony to curl up in it. 

Tony has his head tilted up, eyes closed, leaning back on his hands. He looks like he has just showered, hair still dripping, flopping into his face and cutting the already sharp line of his cheekbones. 

They have been going pretty hard lately, with Tony trying to create a brand new functional AI for his robotic competition. He’s trying to program it to sound like his old Butler. Steve has been training for the final football game of the season, they made the Championships and are going against HYDRA in just a couple of weeks. 

They live together, and love each other, and retire to the same bed as each other, but it feels like they’ve been missing each other every day. Like their orbits are slightly off. 

Tony looks small, and cold, every exhale sends his glasses fogging up, coating the thin lens between the round, gold wire, with icing. His nose is bright red and Steve folds his legs next to him, laying his head on Tony, wrapping his arm around Tony’s thin shoulders. Tony turns his nose into Steve’s hair and hums. He looks tired. 

“Needed a break?” Steve asks and turns his head back to let Tony nuzzle his nose in the crook of his neck. Tony hums and nips at Steve’s skin, sending heat skittering across his upper body to collect as a blush on his nose.

Steve readjusts to pull Tony’s chin up with his hand and presses into Tony’s lips. He tastes like coffee and the Thai tea their elderly neighbor likes to give him in exchange for fixing her wifi. Tony presses into Steve with hunger, and flips to straddle Steve’s lap, heat licking up Steve’s abdomen. 

Steve traces his tongue in an arc across Tony’s mouth and Tony growls, deep in his throat, threading his nimble fingers in the golden hair at the nape of Steve’s neck. He tugs on the ends, hard enough to send Steve’s heart racing and he lowers Tony to the cement ground of the roof, pressing ontop of him. Tony releases to suck in a gasp of air and stare at Steve with lust-filled brown eyes. His eyelashes are glittering in the warm lights up here, the flame from the heaters flickering in his pupil. He raises one leg to tuck around Steve’s side and pushes off, flipping them so Tony’s on top of Steve now. 

Tony’s a comforting weight and Steve sighs happily as Tony licks across his neck, nipping at his moles and freckles. When Tony grinds against Steve’s dark wash jeans, Steve groans and pats his palms against Tony’s elbows, signaling him to stop. 

As much as Steve wants to, and as much as he feels like he  _ could _ right here,  _ right now _ , Steve really doesn’t want to have sex on their apartment roof. Not in this cold, and not this open. 

Tony slips off and pulls Steve up, both of them a tangled mess of flushed skin and ruffled hair. Tony’s dimples are deep set into his skin as he smiles up at Steve and trails his fingers across the fabric lining Steve’s shoulders. 

“Haven’t done that in a while,” he teases and Steve chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s pursed lips. 

“I was afraid you had abandoned your quest to build J.A.R.V.I.S and had built a sex-robot to replace me.”

Tony throws his head back in a full laugh then and Steve swallows hard at the delicate curve that Tony’s neck takes. He’s flushing again. “Never, Rogers.”

“That’s comforting to know,” Steve says, insecure. Tony stops giggling and looks up at him, he’s tracing shapes on the palm of his hand. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Steve says but Tony’s soft, caring eyes drag it out of him. “It’s just we haven’t seen each other much lately. I was worried we were… drifting.”

“We’re not  _ drifting, _ ” Tony says, and pulls Steve’s hands in his own. They’re engulfed by his palms. “We’re busy. Just a few more weeks and we’ll be back to normal.”

“I want normal now, though,” he wines dramatically, but Tony’s working his magic and he feels a smile tugging at the stubborn frown on his face. 

“Normal it is!” Tony exclaims and points up at the sky. “I don’t know about you but that looks like a clear sky, and-” Tony looks at the ground and rubs his palms against the concrete,”-yup that’s a roof, looks like we’re in the perfect position for stargazing.”

“Stargazing?” Steve chuckles, “Do you know anything about astronomy?”

Tony pulls up one shoulder in a shrug, smirk taking over his soft features, drawing his eyebrows down. “No, but it’s just us here.”

Steve bites down a wide grin and lays back with Tony, letting his boyfriend settle on his chest. They point out random collections of stars and give them wild names based off of Professors and objects in their everyday life. Colton lays between SHIELD and a football, and Tony is tucked right under the constellation that looks that Steve’s freckles that dot his shoulders. 

“That one, the one that looks like a corkscrew, that can be Nat,” Tony breathes out in a yawn and Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s temple. 

“Bed?” He asks, voice bonfire warm. Tony just nods against him and lets Steve scoop his up in his warm arms. 

When they’re all tucked into bed Tony startles Steve by sitting up and wrapping his arms around him. “Was that normal enough?” He asks, concerned. Steve nods. 

“It was perfect, Tony, thanks.” And it was, it’s enough to pull them through the last few weeks. To when Steve can have Tony in his entirety, and they can be back in synch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! If you did please leave a kudos or a comment, they really help me stay motivated and let me judge reader engagement with an idea. If you have anything you would like to see set in this universe feel free to leave a comment and I will add it to my prompts! 
> 
> Thanks,  
> C <3


End file.
